clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise Island
Paradise Island is an island that resides to the east of the USA when looking at it from the bottom of the globe. Paradise Island has been long known for its tropical beauty, although in recent years, it has been snowing to an extent that tropical life is no longer in existence in the country. Paradise Island was formed on 1989 by Aerospace1, and was later given to Jean McOwell, whom is currently the president of the country. Paradise Island also has a good space administration program, introduced by Aerospace1. One such example is the P.I.T.S. (Paradise Island Test Shuttle). The 'Paradise Island Destroy Antarctica Plan of 1999' was the most ridiculous among all the projects launched, and failed epically. That is one of the leading factors to why Paradise Island is NEVER a free republic of the USA. History Paradise Island was founded by Aerospace1, whom was roaming around the east of Colonial Antarctica. The result was the discovery of an unused island that eventually became Aerospace Island, later renamed 'Paradise Island' to emphasize on the 'cheesiness' the island offers. Aerospace1 served for three years as the president, and launched Air Paradise, an airline that transports passengers from USA to Paradise Island. This was how it gained international recognition to the island itself. Air Paradise was shut down in 1992 when Jean McCowell took over. Before leaving, he started a space administration program that he is currently part of to this day. Jean McCowell supported Aerospace1 and focused mainly on the space administration program, focusing especially on the safety of the rockets. During this time, the country was stable with only two million penguins. In 2010, Paradise Island became DA WAFFLE LAND, or in other words, granted recognition from the Str00del Force. Geography Paradise Island's statistic position in the east of Antarctica almost affected its economy, as it is not close to the mainland, thus, going there would be costly. This problem was solved thanks to Aerospace-Paradise Airport, located near the capital, with more than 30 flights a day. Paradise Island is considered not to have any cities or towns. The island itself is considered a city, thus, it is of no use and regard to have administration over a certain place. The parliment is small due to this. Government Paradise Island is a republic, with a president, a vice president and a 'Space Administrator'. It is close to being an autocratic country, and has elections every four years starting 1992, the year Aerospace1 resigned. There are three parties in Paradise Island. Whichever party wins will be able to choose their leaders for each position, while the other parties do nothing but lean back and EARN NOTHIN'. The leading party is the Aeronautics Party, while the other two are the Workers' Party and the Penguins' Party, both of which failed in the elections to this day.'' Space Administration Program The Paradise Island Space Administration Program, or PISA, is a leading space administraton program n See Also Aerospace1 External Links Category:Countries Category:Islands